One Boy and a Joose
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: After Tori and Cat sing LA Boyz, Beck goes home to see Moose, who tells him about how Jade kissed him and how he might ask her out. Beck is less than pleased. Bade. Slight Joose. Slight Jandre. Jealous Beck! One-shot!


Alice: So because of the storm, I'm bored and Tumblr is giving me too many OTP feels!

Emily: So I'm going to be spending today writing a crap load of stories/ one-shots/ updating stories.

Alice: As for this, it's a one-shot.

Emily: And unlike Tori's Plan, I'm actually going to make it stay a one-shot.

Alice: So please enjoy!

* * *

Title: One Boy and a Joose

Summary: After Tori and Cat sing LA Boyz, Beck goes home to see Moose, who tells him about how Jade kissed him and how he might ask her out. Beck is less than pleased.

Pairings: Bade. Slight Joose. Slight Jandre.

* * *

One Boy and a Joose

* * *

Beck sighed as he finally ended up home from everything. First off, Tori, Cat, and even Jade were fighting over his friend Moose. It bothered him that they all ditched them for a boy. He was actually mildly surprised Jade liked a boy other than him. Heck, she never liked anyone even Beck when he started hitting on her. Beck smiled fondly at the many times she poured coffee down his pants and over his head. Something came into his view, snapping him out of his thoughts. Moose was there with a hamburger, smiling to himself. Beck raised an eyebrow and approached him with a smile. "Hey man."

Moose glanced over and grinned even though bits of meet were in between his teeth that were red from the ketchup. "Hey Beck."

"Where'd you get that?" Beck sat down next to him, amused. Moose grinned.

"Jade."

Beck immediately frowned. "What?"

"See she offered me a ride to your Karaoke Dokie thing but ended up kissing me. She is so cool, man. I mean, sure she freaked me out a bit at first, but she's not that bad. She's an amazing kisser too. She actually does really like the Scissoring so she was honest unlike Tori and Cat. Oh and-" Moose continued to ramble, unaware of Beck's furious expression and his clenched fists. Jade_ kissed _Moose? Why on earth would Jade do that? She only kissed him! She only loved him! Yet here she was shoving her tongue down another guy's throat. An unknown feeling overflowed within him. He didn't like it at all. "And when she-"

"I get it!" Beck snapped. "You had a fun time with her and she bought you a burger. I get it! Why don't you just go over her house and sleep with her or something?!"

"Beck..." Moose frowned. "You know I wouldn't sleep with her. We just met. I mean, we didn't even get that far but-"

"Wait..." Beck's eyes went wide. "You went farther than just kissing?"

Moose flushed. "A bit... there was a lot of groping but that was as far as we went. Actually I was the first one to... touch her."

And all anger was released. The thought of Moose kissing Jade..._touching _Jade sent his fist flying, connecting with Moose's cheek. He panted as Moose went flying to the ground, his eyes wide when he realized his best pal from Canada just hit him. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" Beck screamed. " Don't kiss her. Don't touch her. Don't even fucking look at her!"

"Dude... calm down," Moose frowned then glanced over and screamed in frustration. His hamburger was scattered on the ground._ And it was a good hamburger too_, Moose thought sadly.

"No, I won't! She's the love of my life," Beck glared at him. "And you're touching her! That's not cool!"

"Love of your life?" Moose frowned. "But you said that was that girl you used to date. What happened to her?"

Beck groaned in frustration as Moose's eyes went wide. "Jade is that girl!"

Nodding, Moose stood up and gaped at him. Beck sighed. "We broke up a while ago. I realized I still liked her when I went on an opposite date with Tori."

"You went on a date with Tori?" Moose frowned in clear disapproval.

Beck shook his head. "No, it was an opposite date."

"Still has the word date in it, dude."

"Shut up," Beck glared at him. "I realized I still liked her. I was actually planning on asking her out during the performance today. Until... she started staring at you and looking at you."

Moose immediately felt the guilt hit him almost immediately. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't know."

Beck sighed, sitting down as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's fine... I mean, it's kind of my fault we broke up. When people at the vet were talking to me about Jade-"

"... what?" He talked to people at a vet on his relationship with Jade? What?

Beck sighed. "Long story. This one little girl said that Jade is scared and insecure. Tori said Jade isn't scared of anything but she is. And I guess I never respected that about her. I never respected that she could get jealous and that maybe I am flirting with other girls. I don't know. Point is, I didn't treat her right and now she's moving on. I wouldn't be surprised if she went for Andre or something. I doubt Andre would like her back though. He's terrified of her."

* * *

Somewhere Else

* * *

Andre shuddered a bit. Frowning, he glanced over at his original 365 Days sheet music he wrote for Jade. Why did he suddenly feel a little paranoid? Quickly, he jumped up and grabbed the lyrics sheet and put it under his pillow, narrowing his eyes at everything. _Great_, Andre thought to himself, _I'm getting wonky again._

* * *

Back to Beck and Moose

* * *

Moose laughed slightly. It would make sense that people were scared of Jade. She did walk into school with that wedding dress. Then again, she looked extremely beautiful in it. Moose shook his head, knowing he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend's girl. "You should talk to her," Moose decided. "If you really love her, maybe you still have a chance with her." Beck opened his mouth to protect, but Moose beat him. "She might still love you too. And you know the Canadian saying. Don't let a moose drag away your girl."

Beck laughed at the irony of the sentence but nodded with a smile. "You're right. Tomorrow I'll ask her to go on a date."

"An opposite date or a real date?" Moose joked. Beck rolled his eyes, lightly punching him on the arm.

"A real date." Beck laughed. "And if she doesn't love me anymore... well I'll make her fall in love with me all over again."

And he meant every word. Because he was so in love with Jade, he was willing to fight for her and treat her right this time. His heart beat at the thought of tomorrow as he grinned to himself.

_I love you, Jade. And this time I'm going to fight for you._

* * *

Alice: I hope you all liked it!

Emily: I had to add that Andre part.

Alice: Anyways, thanks for reading!

Emily: tell us what you think!


End file.
